


Goodbye, Dean

by Fandom_Stuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel POV, Love Confession, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Stuff/pseuds/Fandom_Stuff
Summary: Castiel's perspective during his confession.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel, Destiel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	Goodbye, Dean

"Why does this sound like a goodbye?” 

Castiel smiled, tears pooling in his eyes as he looked at Dean, the man that had changed his view on everything, the man who had sacrificed so much for so many people, the man who had never once thought about himself. 

“Because it is,” he replied. It was the truth.

Castiel knew he was never going to see Dean again after this, he knew that where he was headed there was no escape; not this time. The words he’d kept to himself for so long finally spilled over his lips, like a dam that had been broken after so many years of holding water at bay. 

“I love you.” 

Castiel saw Dean’s emotions fighting to figure themselves out on his face. He saw the fear, he saw the shock, the wonder, the horror. There was so much written on his face, so much that Castiel knew he wanted to say, but there wasn’t enough time.

“Don’t do this, Cas,” Dean pleaded.

He hadn’t expected to hear the words back, and that was okay, that wasn’t why he was doing this. Dean still seemed to hesitate, his eyes searching Castiel’s. The empty was coming, the wall behind them split open with black goo, the long tendrils preparing to pull Castiel away with them. Dean turned to look at it and then spun back to look at Castiel.

“Cas,” he said in a last attempt to understand what was going on, a last attempt to try to convince him not to do this, but it was too late. Billie burst through the door behind them and Castiel knew he had to act now.

He stepped forward, laying his hand on Dean’s shoulder. He looked into the eyes of the man he loved more than anything, the man with whom he shared the most profound bond to ever exist. 

“Goodbye, Dean,” he said, one final time. 

He didn’t give Dean time to do anything else, he summoned the strength of his grace and pushed Dean out of harm's way.

Dean let out a soft, gasp, the word “what” just barely audible before he hit the wall. Dean pushed himself up instantly, scrambling for purchase on the ground before meeting Castiel’s gaze. 

Castiel smiled, knowing Dean was safe. He tried to tell him, without words, that it was okay, that he knew Dean couldn’t possibly love him back, but he was happy with just telling him. He was happy even though he would never have the life he wanted with Dean. 

As he forced himself to look away from Dean, to stand up straight and meet the empty head on, he could hear Dean gasping, trying to make sense of what was going on. He smiled as the empty swirled around him, encompassing him in its deadly grip. This was okay, this was what he wanted; dying to save Dean one more time, sacrificing it all for the righteous man. 

Dean had to live, he had a world to save, he had God to beat. As long as he had Sam, he’d be okay, he didn’t need Castiel, not like Cas needed him. 

When the empty finally sunk over his eyes, pulling him towards the pit where he would spend the rest of eternity, he felt content. Right before it took him away completely, right before it cut off all his contact with the Earth, he sent out one last prayer to any angel who was still alive. It was once his mission to rescue Dean from Hell, to show him on his path to becoming Michael’s vessel, and when he’d pulled him from perdition, he’d shouted four words to the Heavens, four words that he repeated now. 

_Dean Winchester is saved._

Castiel’s smile never left his face as everything went black. Finally, he was at peace.


End file.
